Sloppy
by OkiKagu HiruMamo
Summary: Kagura and Sougo are out for a shopping groceries for their dinner date. One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama!

It's a typical afternoon in Kabukicho. Everybody's busy minding their own businesses. Busy streets, busy restaurants, busy public parks, and busy department stores.

And slightly busy couples shopping for food.

"What do you think, Sadist?" Kagura asked the man behind her who's looking at the cup noodles display in front of them in a poker face fashion, his flaxen bangs covering his crimson eyes in a boyish way giving his bishounen face a charming look.

Sougo turned his head to give his attention to her and looked at the pack she's holding in front of his nose. "Looked spicy enough." He commented and raised his right eyebrow in question. "Why are you asking?" He drawled in his lazy voice.

"So you can eat it, duh. You don't like my egg on rice so at least we can get something edible enough for your taste." Kagura rolled her eyes while putting the pack in the shopping basket she's holding.

They're on a shopping for their dinner date. Yes, they can do that or at least try to. It's like a tradition that they meet every end of the week to go out and do what couples do. That includes shopping together.

"Is the infamous China bitter because her boyfriend doesn't like her cooking?" Sougo taunted in his sadistic character. He whispered those words to her ear that made the cerulean eyes glare at him in a murderous manner. Their faces inches apart and if someone sees them, they'll be mistaken as a couple doing PDA in the department store.

"Be thankful this girlfriend of yours is trying her best not to kick you right here right now, Okita Sougo." Her smile resembled of a horror movie villain.

Yeah, she finally recognized him and in connection to that, if there's one thing the 1st division captain learned about this porcelain face since they're dating, it's Kagura calling him his name when she's annoyed at him for real.

While he enjoyed annoying the Yorozuya girl in the past, it's different now because a halfhearted annoyed girlfriend will punch you, but a real-time annoyed girlfriend will punch you and won't give you a kiss for three days.

Clearly, we don't want that now, do we?

"You're so easy to vex, China doll, I'm just joking." Sougo deadpanned though inside his twisted mind, his alarms are blaring to do a damage control.

Their noses were almost touching and their eyes meet in a knowing twinkle. Of course they're just having their daily banter because that's how they express their feelings towards each other. It's still a shock to many how they ended up being lovers when they bicker all the time.

"Shut up, tax robber, I'm trying to be a good girlfriend here so please refrain from vexing me."

"Hypocrisy. I pay for your foods with the money you claimed is from stolen taxes. What does that make you?" Sougo shot back.

"Gin-chan told me it's called taking back our taxes." China smirked.

"Danna doesn't pay taxes, China."

By the time they finished bickering, they're already leaving the store. It was a casual walk to the Yorozuya since Sougo chose not to bring a patrol car. He said he's saving the gas and she just rolled her eyes knowingly. He just want to spend time with her longer.

Edo maybe peaceful after the last war five years ago but Shinsengumi is still needed by the new government and that includes normal police duties. In Sougo's case, busy paperworks Monday to Tuesday, patrol for Wednesday, traffic for Thursday, and miscellaneous for Friday and Saturday. He's off-duty for Sunday. That's the new schedule. He's still slacking sometimes though.

They barely had the time to spend together that's why they come up with this set-up. And it worked.

"Oi." The flaxen head called out Kagura.

"What?"

His only reply is the intertwining of their hands. "You're forgetting something, idiot." He muttered under his breath.

She's confused at first then her brain registered the gesture and she grinned at the annoyed expression of the man. "Hooo, is the infamous Sadist annoyed because his girlfriend forgot to--" she was cut off by a pair of lips smacking hers in a sloppy way.

"EEWWW!!! YOU JERK, I'M STILL TALKING!!!" Kagura screeched while rubbing her mouth furiously, glaring at the policeman who's looking down at her with a mischievous, revengeful grin.

"It's so funny watching you squirm to my kisses." He deadpanned.

"Those are not kisses, baka-sadist, it's rubbing your spit in my mouth. Ew!" Kagura retorted in full disgust. "So unfair, I could have said my comeback and you just cut me off because you're mad it's true. Tch."

"Is that how good girlfriends should treat their boyfriends now? To think that this policeman pays for our dinner, I'm hurt." Sougo said dramatically, his face void of emotion.

"Save me the therapeutics--"

"Theatrics, China, theatrics." Sougo corrected. Just like how he say 'Sougo desu' to Danna.

"Yeah, that. Gin-chan said that boyfriends should pay for the food." Kagura nodded, totally convinced to Gintoki's philosophy.

"And I just did but you on the other hand, forgot her girlfriend duties."

"Well, sorry about that. I was just thinking what to make for the supposed dinner date with my busy boyfriend. Can't a girl get nervous sometimes?" She confessed in her tsundere voice.

He stopped walking that made her stop her steps too since they were holding hands. "What now, Sadis--"

She was cut off again by his lips on her eyelid this time.

"Idiot, you don't need to work your brain about a stupid dinner, China doll, I'm okay with egg on rice if that's your concern. We're still new at this and the last thing I want is to have a worrywart girlfriend."

That's the closest thing to sweet that he could say and she found herself grinning like the troll that she is. You don't see that to a Sadist like him, once in a blue moon is the accurate term.

It makes her want to kiss him silly and so she did, on his chin, the closest she could reach because of her height.

"Thank you for being an understanding idiot, Sadist. You're right, we're both new at this."

There was a moment where their eyes met and smiled before they started making their way again to the Yorozuya.

"Shit, I forgot to buy your Tabasco sauce." Kagura said.

"Chinaaaaaaa."

_End_


End file.
